Star Lost at Sea
by LadyMogeko
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un joven aristócrata educado, amable y dulce se enamorara de un pirata cínico, abusador e irascible que ha aterrorizado y zarpado los siete mares? {KEVEDD}
1. Chapter 1

_**Ed, Edd y Eddy es propiedad de Danny Antonucci.**_

 _ **Nathan le pertenece a C2ndy2c1d.**_

 _ **Esta historia es con fines de aportar mi granito de arena al fandom de la pareja Kevedd, de su servidora para ustedes.**_

 _ **o* ~ * o* ~ *oo* ~ * o* ~ *oo* ~ * o* ~ *oo* ~ * o* ~ *oo* ~ * o* ~ *oo* ~ * o* ~ *o**_

Salía a flote como una pequeña barca que recién abandonaba el puerto para ingresar al gran océano, impulsada por las tranquilas olas del mismo y donde sus velas eran guiadas por la brisa tan fresca que harían a su dueño relajarse.

 _Yo-ho, yo-ho, un gran pirata soy_

 _Saqueamos, golpeamos, cobramos motín_

 _Brindad compañeros yo-ho_

 _Raptamos, robamos sin miedo hasta el fin_

 _Brindad compañeros yo-ho_

El dulce e inocente cantar de una melodía de mar salía de los labios del pequeño joven que se encontraba a la orilla del gran barco del más porte fino y de los mejores materiales que el dinero podría comprar. Mirando a la deriva el gran manto de agua que hasta chocar con esa línea invisible dividía el cielo ya oscuro y estrellado.

\- Yo-ho, yo-ho, un gran pirata soy… -sonrió ante tal escenario.-

\- Eddward cielo, para de cantar eso. -le dijo una mujer joven de negros cabellos y sonrisa encantadora igual que la del muchacho.-

\- Lo siento mucho madre, pero es una canción bastante contagiosa -se disculpó el menor mirando a la cara a la mujer.-

\- Pero es una canción sobre esos sucios y ruines piratas tesoro mío.

\- Pero sus historias son tan asombrosas, ¿Por qué no podemos ser amigos de los piratas? -pregunto confundido.-

\- Porque ellos son malos a diferencia de nosotros. Roban, engañan y matan a la gente. Tú ya lo sabes.

\- ¿Pero no crees que algunos de ellos sean buenos en el fondo? Después de todo son seres humanos como nosotros

\- No puedo encontrar una facción de ellos que se merezca la palabra "bueno", por algo son piratas, ellos solo ponen sus intereses al frente y dejan de lado todo lo demás. Y alguien que es así jamás será bueno -finalizo el tema su madre.-

\- Oh…

 _Yo-ho, yo-ho, un gran pirata soy_

 _Hurtamos, timamos, hay que destrozar_

 _Brindad compañeros yo-ho_

 _Bailamos, pillamos, nos gusta pelear_

 _Brindad compañeros yo-ho_

\- Carla, ¿Qué ha pasado? -pregunto una voz masculina detrás de ambos.-

\- ¡Oh, Lennard! Eddward solo estaba mirando las estrellas ¿No es así cielo? -la mujer miro a su hijo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.-

\- Sí, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de observar un poco la belleza de la astronomía.

\- ¿Y por qué no subimos más alto para tener una vista mejor? -le sonrió el hombre azabache y de anteojos.-

\- ¡Sí! -exclamo emocionado el menor con una sonrisa chueca dejando ver el pequeño espacio entre sus dos dientes delanteros.-

Eddward tomo su pequeña maleta negra y corrió hacia las escaleras que daban al segundo piso del barco, donde más arriba se encontraba el mástil. Sus padres solo rieron al ver la actitud tan entusiasmada de su joven hijo de trece años.

\- ¡No corras tan rápido hijo! -precavió Carla seguido de que su esposo fuera tras Eddward.- Amor, tengan cuidado allá arriba.

\- Por supuesto, volvemos enseguida -sonrió el hombre.-

Eddward se encontraba a escasos escalones para poder llegar a la punta del mástil. Cuando finalmente subió, abrió su maletín y saco un pequeño telescopio dorado y lo puso frente a su ojo derecho para observar los astros del cielo.

\- ¡Esto es fascinante! -exclamo alegre.-

\- Te lo dije -dijo su padre que ya lo había alcanzado.-

\- ¿No es impresionante la belleza y sabiduría que nos puede dar el universo?

\- Seguro que si… -sonrió Lennard.-

\- ¡Mira esto padre! ¡Creo que puedo ver unas constelaciones!

\- ¿Enserio?

\- ¡Sí, si mis conocimientos no me fallan ese debe ser Orión!

\- Eres idéntico a tu madre -rio el adulto mientras acomodaba sus anteojos.-

\- ¿Eh? -Eddward miro algo desorientado a su padre.-

\- Cuando conocí a tu madre fue en un barco también, mientras ella miraba las estrellas -Lennard miraba el cielo con cierta nostalgia.- Me acerque a preguntarle sobre ellas y empezó a hablar sobre las constelaciones muy entusiasmada. Ese momento en el que nos miramos supe que me había enamorado de ella.

\- ¿Cómo se puede saber eso?

\- Pues-

Unos fuertes gritos junto con otros ruidos se escucharon venir desde abajo. Ambos fijaron la vista del lugar de donde provenían los ruidos y pudieron observar como unos hombres empezaban a allanar el barco; tomando rehenes, cogiendo las cosas de valor y empezando a luchar con varios guardias que escoltaban el navío.

\- Piratas… -susurro Eddward.-

 _Prendemos el fuego, hacemos arder_

 _Brindad compañeros yo-ho_

 _Quemamos ciudades, nos deben temer_

 _Brindad compañeros yo-ho_

 _Yo-ho, yo-ho, un gran pirata soy_

Lennard se las pudo arreglar para que él y su hijo bajaran del mástil a salvo. Al bajar vieron todo un caos: guardias luchando por proteger el barco y a los demás tripulantes mientras que otros solo trataban de huir, o eran tirados al mar, o simplemente eran asesinados.

Tanto Eddward como su padre estaban asustados y preocupados, y más por Carla. No perdieron más el tiempo y fueron en busca de la mujer, la cual hallaron cerca de un pasillo lejano de toda la pelea.

\- ¡Lennard! -exclamo la mujer en llanto mientras corría a los brazos de su esposo y abrazaba a su hijo.-

\- ¿Estas bien? -pregunto preocupado el hombre, Carla solo asintió.-

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora? -pregunto Eddward.-

\- No podemos luchar contra ellos hay que huir -ordeno Lennard.-

La familia se dispuso a salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero solo vieron que la situación había empeorado. Los piratas iban ganando la lucha, unos minutos más y el barco ya seria de su propiedad.

Algunos hombres notaron sus intenciones de huir y los tomaron de rehenes, llevándolos frente a una mujer pelirroja que al parecer, era la capitana.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Pero si son Lennard y Carla Marion -sonrió de lado.- Y tú debes ser el pequeño Eddward -miro al recién nombrado.- Al parecer nos sacamos el premio gordo

\- Por favor, no nos hagan nada… -suplico la mujer, a lo que la pelirroja solo soltó una risa.-

\- ¡Tomen el timón y busquen las cosas de valor! ¡Llévenlos a la oficina principal! -ordeno a los demás hombres que la acompañaban y a los que tomaban a los Marion.- A excepción del chico… ¡Tu, se útil, encárgate del hombrecito!

La pelirroja miro con cierta molestia a un joven encapuchado que al ver su estatura seria de la misma edad que Eddward. Se acercó al joven azabache y tomándolo de las muñecas se lo llevo en la dirección contraria a la de sus padres, donde Carla lloraba por su hijo y Lennard suplicaba piedad.

En una oportunidad, Lennard aprovecho el descuido del hombre que lo sujetaba y lo empujó hacia el que sujetaba a su esposa, haciendo que ambos chocaran contra un poste que sostenía una de las tantas linternas, que al contacto con la madera empezó a arder.

 _Yo-ho, yo-ho, un gran pirata soy_

 _Nos dicen canallas, demonios del mar_

 _Brindad compañeros yo-ho_

\- ¡Maldito infeliz! -la capitana entro en rabia y se dispuso a enfrentarse a Lennard.-

\- ¡Huye Carla, busca a Eddward y salgan de aquí! -grito el hombre.-

\- ¡Pero-¡

\- ¡Vete!

La mujer volvió a soltar el llanto y se fue antes de que el remordimiento la invadiera aún más. Y un segundo después solo pudo escuchar el sonido de un disparo.

A lo lejos Eddward noto el fuego que se había extendido más, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, y al notar que el joven encapuchado no lo agarraba tan fuerte, se libró de su agarre y corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

\- ¡Vuelve aquí sabandija! -grito furioso el encapuchado yendo tras él.-

Eddward corrió tratando de perder de vista al encapuchado y por un momento lo hizo, al mismo tiempo que encontró a su madre. La mujer al verlo trato de ir hacia él, pero el barco casi ya envuelto en llamas hizo que parte de la estructura superior del mástil cayera encima de Carla, dejándola atrapada entre los escombros y las llamas.

\- ¡Madre! -chillo Eddward dirigiéndose hacia ella para tratar de salvarla.-

\- ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Huye! -grito su madre ya en la desesperación.-

\- ¡No! ¡No me iré, no si no vienes tú y mi padre! -replico el pelinegro al intentar liberarla, pero era imposible acercarse por el fuego.-

\- Escúchame Eddward, no iremos contigo… Esta vez no. Vete de aquí, no importa lo que pase, siempre se fuerte ¿Sí? -decía calmada ahora pero con el llanto a mas no poder.- Recuerda estudiar mucho y hacer todas tus tareas… Y tanto como tu padre y yo, te amamos…

Y en su último suspiro cerro los ojos. Eddward no pudo contener el llanto, que se vio interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en su cabeza que lo dejo algo aturdido.

Sintió un líquido bajar por su cráneo hasta su cara y formando un pequeño charco rojo en la madera. Subió su vista y observo como ese golpe fue proporcionado por un arma que traía el encapuchado, que al verlo desde el suelo pudo apreciar un poco su cara, en específico, dos ojos verdes.

\- Fin del camino -hablo el joven con el arma.-

Caminaba tranquilo hacia el muchacho herido, sabría que con esa herida no podría hacer mucho. Eddward solo se levantó y retrocedió hasta que choco con el borde del barco, no tenía a donde ir a ahora, era su fin.

Un fuerte crujido se escuchó a lo alto, ambos al mirar arriba vieron como el mástil estaba a punto de aplastarlos y cada uno como pudo se apartó de la zona donde caería ese gran palo de madera, haciendo que el barco casi se partiera a la mitad.

 _Apenas nos quieren mamá y papá_

 _Brindad compañeros yo-ho_

 _Yo-ho, yo-ho, un gran pirata soy_

 _Saqueamos, robamos, cobramos motín_

 _Brindad compañeros yo-ho_

Eddward solo miro por última vez al encapuchado que había dado medio vuelta y huido del barco ya inservible. Subió a la borda y salto al mar, y nadando lo más que podía se alejó de toda esa catástrofe.

Unos minutos después y ya se había alejado lo suficiente, dejando ver solo el esqueleto del barco bañado en fuego. Eddward no podría soportar estar mucho mas así, en el mar con sus furiosas olas y una herida que le estaba causando una gran hemorragia.

No muy a lo lejos pudo alcanzar a divisar un pequeño puerto de pesca, no le importaba si eso era una alucinación por la falta de sangre o por su vista nublada, con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban nado hasta tratar de alcanzar la orilla.

El conocimiento se le estaba yendo, hacia el mayor esfuerzo para no cerrar los ojos. No quería morir ahogado, quería sentir la arena y dormir un rato. Poco después las pequeñas olas llevaron su cuerpo hasta tierra firme, cuando el cerebro de Eddward capto esto por fin pudo cerrar los ojos de poco en poco.

Escucho unas voces que iban dirigidas a él junto con dos siluetas; pero lo último que habito en su mente ese día fueron esa mujer pelirroja, la imagen de sus padres sonriendo y esos ojos verdes que no sabría que más adelante los volvería a ver una vez más.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ed, Edd y Eddy es propiedad de Danny Antonucci.**

 **Nathan le pertenece a C2ndy2c1d.**

 **Esta historia es con fines de aportar mi granito de arena al fandom de la pareja Kevedd, de su servidora para ustedes.**

 **o* ~ * o* ~ *oo* ~ * o* ~ *oo* ~ * o* ~ *oo* ~ * o* ~ *oo* ~ * o* ~ *oo* ~ * o* ~ *o**

Una voz familiar lo llamaba entre la oscuridad…

\- Eddward

Una voz demasiado familiar…

\- Eddwaaard

Quizás demasiado…

\- ¡Eddward!

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se levantó un poco de la silla frente al escritorio, despertándolo de su profundo sueño. Cosas como libros, pergaminos, hojas y tinta se encontraban esparcidas sobre el escritorio ya viejo pero bien cuidado; se había quedado dormido en su investigación.

Recordó la voz que lo había estado llamando y volteo a su lado izquierdo para ver a quien esperaba.

\- ¿Te sientes bien Edd? -le pregunto preocupada una chica de aproximadamente unos 16 a 17 años.-

\- Sí, no te preocupes, es solo que no tuve una buena noche ayer -le contesto el azabache tranquilo.-

\- ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? -se acercó al escritorio para observar todos los documentos y algunas fotos.-

\- Afortunadamente, mis disculpas por haber vuelto a utilizar tu biblioteca en lugar de pasar más tiempo contigo -la chica solo soltó una risita al ver como su acompañante volvía a hablar de la forma tan educada que lo caracterizaba.-

\- Esta bien, lo que sea por ti amor mío -le sonrió de una forma encantadora.-

\- Muchas gracias mi querida Nazz -le devolvió la sonrisa.-

Nazz Van Bartenschmear, hija única de la familia Bartenschmear y prometida de Eddward. Su esbelta y bien proporcionada figura, su largo cabello rubio, su fino rostro adornado con un par de ojos azules y su carácter tan femenino digno de una dama; la hacían una de las jovencitas más deseadas por todos los varones que la conocieran. Y eso sin mencionar su alta posición social y económica. Toda una aristócrata hecha y derecha.

\- Pero, ¿Estás seguro de todo esto? -volvió a preguntar Nazz tomando unos pergaminos y examinándolos.-

\- Yo no, pero ya conoces a Skipper -suspiro Edd con pesadez, al momento en que se levantaba y empezaba a ordenar todo el desorden del escritorio.-

\- Lo sé, es tan terco como una mula -sonrió la rubia mientras ayudaba a su prometido.-

\- Solo espero que de esto no salga una locura, de nuevo… -comento el muchacho mientras tomaba su maletín negro y lo abría para colocar los pergaminos que se habían quedado afuera más los que Nazz traía en sus manos.-

\- Supongo que tendré que rezarle a Dios una vez más -bromeo la chica causando la risa del otro.-

Ambos jóvenes al terminar de ordenar, salieron de la biblioteca y bajaron a la segunda planta de la extensa mansión de la familia de Nazz, la cual se encontraba en el salón principal.

\- ¿Te vas ya joven Eddward? -pregunto la cabeza de la familia.-

\- ¡Oh! Eddward, ¿Por qué no te quedas unos minutos más? -le sugirió la mujer muy similar a su hija.-

\- Saludos Sr. Y Sra. Bartenschmear, les agradezco su invitación pero por desgracia me tengo que retirar, ya que tengo unos negocios que resolver con ciertos individuos -dijo Edd con una pequeña sonrisa.-

\- De acuerdo, pero recuerde venir mañana para poder discutir mejor el asunto de su ya próxima boda con nuestra hija -dijo el hombre rubio.-

\- No se preocupe, estaré aquí a primera hora. Me retiro por hoy -se despidió Edd de los padres de su prometida mientras esta lo acompañaba hasta la entrada principal.-

\- Suerte, nos vemos mañana -se despidió Nazz dando unos pequeños besos en las mejillas del chico.-

Edd salió de la propiedad de los Bartenschmear con maletín en mano y acomodándose su pequeño sombrero de copa negro, para empezar la caminata hacia su destino.

Eddward Marion, el pequeño niño que había perdido a sus padres en un horrible acontecimiento, ahora también era todo un muchacho aristócrata. Inteligente, responsable y educado. Ya con sus 16 años de edad y con su futuro compromiso con Nazz, podría tomar manejo de las responsabilidades que habían caído sobre él desde muy joven.

Mientras caminaba por las calles del pueblo, a su mente vino aquella pesadilla de nuevo… El fuego, sus padres, la mujer pelirroja y esos ojos verdes. Le atormentaba el tan solo recordarlo.

Siguió unos minutos caminando hasta que llego a su destino, una pequeña taberna que se encontraba cerca de los puertos. Entro al pequeño establecimiento buscando a cierto par entre toda la gente que se encontraba bebiendo o comiendo.

\- ¡Hey Edd, aquí! -escucho una voz llamándolo por una de las mesas más alejadas, era un chico algo bajito.-

\- ¿Qué yo que? -pregunto el otro tipo que era más alto.-

\- ¡Tu no tonto, Edd con dos d!

\- No hace falte que llames la atención así Eddy… -susurro Edd algo avergonzado y acercándose a la mesa y sentándose junto a los dos chicos.- Saludos caballeros.

\- Dime que lo tienes -dijo el bajito de cabello azulado.-

\- ¡Oh! Sí, aquí los tengo -dijo Edd mostrando su maletín negro.- Y por favor, bajen la voz, no hay que hacernos notar…

\- ¿Es información de cómo cazar vampiros Eddy? -volvió a preguntar con una expresión tonta el chico alto pelianaranjado e ignorando a Edd.-

\- ¡No tontorron! ¡Es la información de cómo nos haremos ricos trayendo la cabeza de esos piratas! -exclamo Eddy.-

\- Eddy, ¿No crees que esto es una mala idea? Somos caza recompensas, pero esto es ir a un extremo muy alto -comento Edd con cierta duda y preocupación.-

\- ¡Tonterías! ¡Veras como en un par de días estaremos nadando en monedas de oro!

Edd solo se limitaba a mirar como su compañero seguía hablando sobre ese plan tan descabellado.

Edward Skipper y Edward Horace, con 16 y 17 años de edad respectivamente, caza recompensas no tan profesionales y los mejores amigos de Eddward desde que se conocieron en el puerto cuando eran niños. Skipper era el líder no oficial del trio; testarudo, ruidoso y codicioso. Mientras que Horace era más ingenuo, despreocupado y noble. El trio intenta caza recompensas de los Ed's, era como la mayoría los conocía.

\- ¿¡Qué estas esperando!? ¡Abre esa cosa y enséñanos! -ordeno desesperado Eddy.-

\- La paciencia es una virtud Eddy -frunció levemente el ceño el de sombrero mientras abría su maletín y ponía cuatro pergaminos sobre la mesa redonda.- Según la información que he recolectado, esto es de lo que se tiene registro sobre los tres individuos que me pediste investigar. Y he notado que se basa en una estructura en relación a tres aspectos: Fuerza, velocidad e inteligencia.

\- ¡Empieza a leer de una vez! -el peliazul se cruzó de brazos.-

Edd tomo el primer pergamino, desenvolviéndolo y poniéndolo frente a sus amigos.

\- El primero es el tripulante más fuerte del navío: Rolf Hidalgo Troulens Yonik, se dice que antes de ser pirata fue un vikingo, pero al entablar amistad con el capitán se unió a su tripulación -dijo Edd señalando el aparente dibujo del chico que acababa de describir.-

\- ¿Un vikingo? ¡Pfff!

\- ¡Siempre quise luchar contra un vikingo! ¡Como en la leyenda que me conto mi abuela de los hombres lobos contra los vikingos para ver quien tenía más pelo en la espalda! -exclamo Ed bastante emocionado.-

\- ¡Ed se hará cargo de él! ¿Quién sigue? -pregunto con curiosidad a lo que Edd tomo el siguiente pergamino.-

\- El segundo es conocido como la "mano derecha" del capitán: Nathan Kedd Goldberg, se dice que nunca le han atrapado por lo cual es ágil y veloz, es bastante bueno engañando y estafando -explico el azabache también mostrando un dibujo del chico.-

\- ¿Engañar y estafar? ¡Ja, no me hagas reír! Se le ira toda la gracia cuando me conozca -dijo Eddy con una sonrisa sarcástica.-

\- Su cabeza parece un cepillo -dijo Ed mirando el dibujo.-

\- Y por último tenemos al capitán: Kevin o "El terror sobre tierra y mar" le llaman los demás, se desconoce su apellido y de como se hizo el capitán. Tiene un poco de las otras dos cualidades, pero se caracteriza más o tomaría el papel de la inteligencia. Se dice que los que se atrevan a retarlo o a subir a su barco, jamás se les ha vuelto a ver con vida -finalizo Edd enseñando el dibujo del supuesto capitán.-

\- Uhm… Entonces tú te harás cargo de él -dijo Eddy.-

\- ¿¡Disculpa!? -se exalto Edd.-

\- ¡Es perfecto! ¡Fuerza con fuerza, velocidad con velocidad e inteligencia con inteligencia!

\- Eddy, es irracional que la misma propiedad dividida en dos partes compitan entre sí, las posibilidades de que una de las dos gane es casi nula… -trato de hacer razonar a Eddy.-

\- Ed y yo conseguimos un barco hoy a muy buen precio, y con alguna que otra pequeña trampa, ¡Y ahora que tú tienes la información y el mapa podremos zarpar! -siguió hablando e ignorando completamente a su amigo.-

\- Pero-

\- ¿Vamos a ser piratas Eddy? -dijo Ed con una sonrisa.-

\- ¡Mejor que eso cerebro de pez, seremos ricos! ¡Ya hasta puedo ver mi estatua hecha de oro!

\- ¡Por Dios Eddy, escúchame! ¡Esto es una locura, nosotros tres nunca podríamos vencer a una tripulación de piratas! ¡Nos matarían en un instante o hasta nos perderíamos en el extenso océano! ¡Apenas podemos atrapar a un simple ladrón! ¿Cómo piensas traer a tres piratas con vida hasta Londres sin fallar en el intento? -argumento Edd con molestia y tratando de llamar lo menos posible la atención, de por si la gente ya se les quedaba viendo como si fueran bichos raros.-

\- ¡Fácil, he planeado una cuartada! -sonrió Eddy.-

\- Querrás decir coartada… -corrigió Edd.-

\- ¡Como sea! ¡Nos haremos pasar por unos hombres que se han perdido en el mar y que buscan un propósito en la vida, les pediremos unirnos a la tripulación y cuando agarren confianza los atrapamos como peces en una red! -Eddy estaba muy seguro de sí mismo y de su plan.- ¡Muchachos, hagan sus maletas, porque mañana a primera hora zarparemos en búsqueda de esos piratas! -dijo tomando el ultimo pergamino que era el mapa de lo que había más allá de los puertos.-

\- Pero Eddy, yo no-

\- ¡Sin peros Sr. Aristócrata! -regaño Eddy, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la salida de la taberna.-

\- ¡Eddy espera! -grito Edd mientras tomaba los demás pergaminos y su maletín e iba tras su amigo seguido de Ed.- ¡No puedo estar aquí a primera hora, tengo asuntos que resolver con la familia Bartenschmear! ¡Y tú muy bien sabes que tampoco podría enfrentarme a un pirata, mucho menos al capitán de cientos de ellos!

\- Doble D, confía en mí, Ed y yo sabemos sobre tu experiencia pasada con los piratas -Eddy salió del local y se detuvo a una distancia considérale de este, para así poder hablar con sus amigos a solas.- Y si algunos de ellos trata de hacerte algo, se las verán con nosotros -dijo mirando con firmeza al chico del sombrero.-

\- ¡Doble D está a salvo con nosotros! -apoyo Ed con su inseparable sonrisa tonta, pero sincera.-

\- Y en cuanto a lo de los Bartenschmear, no hay problema, te estaremos esperando aquí -sonrió Eddy.- ¡En cuanto no te tardes más de una hora porque iré a buscarte!

Con las palabras de Ed y Eddy, Edd sintió un pequeño sentimiento de seguridad y de agradecimiento. Ya que desde que lo perdió todo en ese barco, ellos han sido sus únicos amigos y hasta llego a considerarlos como su pequeña familia.

\- Se los agradezco mucho amigos -sonrió Edd.-

Los tres chicos se quedarían un rato más por los alrededores pasando el tiempo antes de que cada uno regresara a su hogar, y en cuanto menos lo supieron la noche ya había caído. Ed fue el primero en irse antes de que su hermana y su madre le echaran en cara por llegar tarde, seguido de Eddy que vivía un poco alejado del pueblo y tenía que tomar un tiempo considerable si no quería ir a solas todo el camino. Pero Edd también debía irse rápido antes de que se hiciera más tarde y que la gente se fuera de esa zona.

Empezó a caminar algo lento por las calles que solo se encontraban habitadas por pocos hombres y unas cuantas luces que se ocupaban de alumbrar el camino. Comenzaba a sentirse nervioso a cada paso que daba que uno tras otro se hacía más apresurado, sentía que alguien lo estaba observando. Y a medida que avanzaba, el sentimiento se hacía más y más fuerte, hasta que de la oscuridad de un callejón surgió una voz.

\- Así que Eddward Marion… ¿Planeas capturarme eh?

 **o* ~ * o* ~ *oo* ~ * o* ~ *oo* ~ * o* ~ *oo* ~ * o* ~ *oo* ~ * o* ~ *oo* ~ * o* ~ *o**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron en el primer cap! Y por esperarme tanto en la actualización (Había perdido mi contraseña y no podía ingresar a mi cuenta, además de que aun soy media nueva y escuche un rumor sobre plagio, etc.)_**

 ** _Tratare de que no vuelva a ocurrir de nuevo._**

 ** _Una vez más, gracias por darme la oportunidad3!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO III.**_

Una voz que surgió de la oscuridad de aquel callejón, hizo que Edd se quedara estancado en la solitaria calle y en la única luz que había alrededor que era justo debajo suya. Como si él fuera el criminal con la lista de antecedentes más grandes y ruines de la historia, y estuviera siendo interrogado y juzgado de la forma más tortuosa de todas.

\- Así que Eddward Marion… ¿Planeas capturarme eh?

Un sudor frio bajaba por su frente mientras sus manos y piernas temblaban ligeramente, sus nervios y preocupación habían aumentado más. Lo conocía, sabia su nombre; "¿Planeas capturarme?", no había duda, era uno de los tres piratas. Ahora ya no tenía nervios, si no miedo, mucho miedo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Se te olvido hablar correctamente por el miedo? -dijo con sarcasmo mientras se oían los pasos caminar.- Y dime, ¿Dónde están tus amigos para defenderte ahora?

\- Y-Yo…

Edd no sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar ante la situación. El pánico, la desesperación y el miedo lo consumían al escuchar que el dueño de la voz se acercaba más a él. Con la pequeña luz que había; se pudo ir distinguiendo a un muchacho de aproximadamente su edad, pero una gabardina café y desgastada cubría su cuerpo y su cabeza impidiendo ver su complexión física totalmente, tal vez para no ser descubierto.

El azabache solo daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás cuando veía que el otro se le acercaba más, hasta que choco con algo… O con alguien.

\- ¿Te perdiste lindura~? -dijo otro chico de la misma edad y con otra gabardina igual, mientras tomaba la barbilla de Edd y obligándolo a verlo.-

\- N-No estoy perdido, yo… -contesto Edd separándose y tratando de no sonar tan asustado.-

\- Deja de asustarlo, ¿No ves que está temblando como una señorita? -sonrió el más alto aunque no se notara y cruzándose de brazos mientras se recargaba en la pared más cercana.-

\- ¿Qué dice mi querido capitán? Usted es el que lo está asustando, yo solo lo pongo nervioso, aunque, ¿Quién no lo estaría cerca de mí? -dijo mientras ponía una mano en su pecho.- Y por cierto -miro de nuevo a Edd con un tono más serio.- Dile al tonto de tu amigo que mi cabeza no parece un cepillo, y al enano que nunca podrá con el increíble y hermoso Nathan. Claro, si los vuelves a ver~

\- ¿¡D-Disculpe!?

El aristócrata solo seguía retrocediendo para tratar de evadir a los piratas, pero sus muñecas fueron inmovilizadas y su cuello se vio amenazado por una pequeña daga que el capitán había puesto en el.

\- D-Déjenme en paz, por favor… -susurro Edd con un poco de desesperación, sin embargo, detrás de Nathan pudo observar las sombras de los que eran unos guardias que patrullaban la zona.- ¡Ayúdenme por favor! -grito sin importarle que.- ¡Ayuden-!

\- ¡Maldición, hay que irnos! -susurro el capitán molesto, quien había dejado noqueado a Edd.-

\- ¿Y qué hay del aristócrata? -pregunto Nathan de la misma forma.-

\- No podemos dejarlo ir, tendremos que llevárnoslo, ya nos encargaremos de él después

Los guardias no tardaron nada en ubicar de dónde provino el grito y de ir tras los agresores, los cuales habían empezado a correr con un Edd inconsciente en manos.

\- ¡Atrápenlos, que no escapen!

Corrían por las ahora desoladas calles para llegar a los puertos y tratar de perder a los guardias, pero tenían que hacer algo para detenerlos si no querían ser capturados.

\- ¡Nath, plan B, ahora! -ordeno el capitán sin dejar de correr mientras aseguraba a Edd en su hombro y con su mano libre sacaba un arma de fuego de lo que parecía ser un cinturón.-

\- Como usted ordene mi capitán -sonrió de una forma un tanto picara mientras sacaba también un arma de fuego y empezaba a disparar hacia los guardias junto con el capitán.-

Obviamente los guardias ante la agresión, respondieron de la misma forma. Pero los piratas ya se encontraban en los muelles y con un gran barco de velas negras esperándolos cerca. Nathan detuvo su huida a escasos pasos de pisar la arena, mientras que su capitán con rehén en manos seguía para poder llegar a su navío. Edd aun sin coherencia, abrió un poco sus ojos y observo a su alrededor para enterarse de lo que estaba pasando, pero termino cayendo inconsciente de nuevo junto con su sombrero y su maletín que aterrizaron a escasos metros del mar.

Nathan por otro lado se encontraba ahora rodeado de guardias, que a pesar de que se habían encargado de varios de ellos en el camino, seguían siendo demasiados para luchar contra un solo hombre.

\- ¡Las manos en alto y suelta el arma, pirata! -advirtió el que parecía ser el comandante mientras le apuntaba con un rifle.-

\- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? -pregunto Nath aun con su sonrisa.- Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis y siete… ¡Siete guardias, contra el pobre de mí! ¡Ahh, qué pena! -lloriqueo de forma dramática.-

Nathan arrojo su arma debajo de los pies de los guardias como distracción, lo cual había funcionado, y sacando una espada para atacar. Se enfocó en enfrentarse y asesinar a los cuatro guardias con armas, mientras que los otros tres con espada trataban de herirlo, pero con algunos agiles y rápidos movimientos pudo atacar y esquivar al mismo tiempo, e incluso hacer que entre ellos mismos se mataran. Tan solo quedaban tres guardias, pero estaba preso por ellos y las cuantas cajas de productos que había por la zona, si los atacaba de frente y directo no resultaría muy exitoso.

Con rapidez saco una pequeña daga, lanzándola contra la cabeza del último guardia armado con éxito. Subió por las cajas apiladas en forma de escalera lo más alto que pudo y salto por encima de los otros dos, cayendo detrás suyas donde estaba su arma, tomándola y disparándole con su última bala en la cabeza al segundo guardia. El tercero reacciono y trato de luchar con él, pero Nath se le adelanto apuñalándolo con su espada, y cuando se aseguró de que estuviera muerto, retiro el cuerpo con su pie y dejándolo caer.

\- Claro, una pena para ustedes -dijo Nath mientras guardaba sus armas y retiraba su daga del cráneo del primer guardia.- Lo siento mucho caballeros, pero recordaran este día, como el día en el que casi atraparon al increíble-

\- ¡Nath, trae tu maldito trasero de regreso al barco ahora! -se escuchó la voz de su capitán con enojo a lo lejos.-

\- Nathan Kedd Goldberg… -finalizo con agobio, mientras daba media vuelta y seguía la orden.-

 **o* ~ * o* ~ *o**

Unas horas después, Edd por fin pudo retomar la conciencia, pero cuando lo hizo no fue en el mejor momento… Ahora se encontraba en la cubierta de un barco pirata y rodeado de varios de ellos.

\- Parece que nuestro invitado por fin despertó -dijo un muchacho peliaqua que estaba frente a él.-

El azabache solo se levantó con rapidez y poniendo su mano en el costado izquierdo de su cabeza, y temblando como gelatina se quedó ahí, sabía que si trataba de hacer algo esos salvajes no dudarían en matarle. Entre toda la tripulación solo distinguió a Nathan y a Rolf, los cuales asumió que estaban al mando ya que no encontraba al capitán por ningún lado.

\- ¿Y qué haremos con él, chico Nath? -pregunto Rolf.-

\- El capitán me dio la orden de que hiciéramos con él lo que nos plazca cuando despertara, al parecer quiere hacerlo sufrir consciente, ¿Qué dicen chicos? -miro Nath a los demás tripulantes.-

\- ¡Hay que usarlo de tiro al blanco! -grito uno.-

\- ¡Maroon! -sugirió otro.-

\- ¡Quilla! -grito un tercero, a lo que varios lo apoyaron.-

\- ¿Pasar por la quilla? Suena bien -dijo Nathan mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla.-

\- Con suerte el pobre llegara a la segunda vuelta -dijo Rolf mientras miraba a Edd.-

Varios de los tripulantes tomaron a Edd mientras que otros se encargaban de preparar el castigo. Que se trataba de que él fuera atado con una cuerda que pasaba por debajo del barco de un extremo a otro, siendo jalada para que Edd pasara tres veces por la quilla cubierta de moluscos para sufrir numerosas heridas.

De nuevo el miedo y el pánico lo invadieron al sentir su cuerpo atado por las cuerdas y las risas de esos piratas, pero esta vez no habría salvación de su destino, eso sí una pequeña palabra no hubiera venido a su mente y salida por sus labios casi al momento en que iba a ser tirado por la borda.

\- ¡Parley! -grito cerrando sus ojos.-

Todo el ruido y el ajetreo fueron cesados como por obra de magia, los piratas ahora solo miraban al aristócrata como si se tratara de un fenómeno.

\- Parley… -volvió a repetir dirigiendo su mirada a Nathan.-

\- … Bájenlo y desátenlo -ordeno Nath.-

En cuanto la orden fue seguida, Nath le indico a Edd seguirlo. El muchacho solo hizo dos cosas: en cuanto reacciono tapar su cabeza con su chaqueta negra hecha bolas y rezar para que la locura que estaba por cometer saliera por lo menos bien. El peliaqua lo guio escaleras arriba a una puerta bastante amplia que se encontraba en dirección frente al timón.

\- Capitán -llamo dando tres golpes a la puerta de madera.-

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora? -pregunto desde adentro e indicándole también que podía pasar.-

\- Es sobre el aristócrata -contesto entrando a la habitación con Edd por detrás.-

\- No me digas que escapo… -dijo con una voz amenazante.-

El capitán se encontraba sentado en lo que parecía ser su despacho, sobre una silla y un escritorio de una madera color caoba con incrustados dorados. Sobre la amplia mesa se encontraba un mapa amarillento con señas en el, así como varias monedas de oro o joyas, y unas cuantas botellas de alcohol.

\- Parley -fue lo único que dijo Nath, empujando un poco a Edd adentro y cerrando la puerta, dejándolos solos.-

Edd ahora solo observaba al capitán con nervios, pues sin esa gabardina desgastada le intimidaba más. Cuando escucho lo que dijo Nath, se levantó de su silla y camino hasta él, quedando frente a frente.

\- Tienes cinco minutos, te escucho

\- Yo… Quisiera unirme a su tripulación -se atrevió a decir con firmeza.-

\- Dame una buena razón para que un debilucho con una chaqueta envuelta en la cabeza como tu sea parte de mi tripulación -sonrió con burla mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- No pudiste siquiera defenderte o darme un golpe a mi o a Nath, mucho menos podrás usar un arma, ni siquiera has de poder robar unas simples monedas

\- Hare lo que sea, lo prometo -hablo con rapidez.-

\- ¿Tus padres nunca te dijeron que nunca debes decir eso frente a un pirata? -ante este comentario de mal gusto, o eso desde la perspectiva de Edd, este frunció el ceño.- Además, ¿Cómo se yo que esto no es parte del plan para que tus bobos amigos te rescaten? -pregunto mientras regresaba lentamente a su escritorio.-

\- Usted mismo los vio, ¿Cree que ellos dos saben utilizar un bote o siquiera leer un mapa? -arqueo una ceja.-

A Edd no le gustaba hablar mal de sus amigos, pero si quería salvarse debía hablar el mismo lenguaje que ese pirata. En cambio este se veía desinteresado por los argumentos del aristócrata, lo único en que serviría ese tonto seria para carnada de tiburones. El tiempo del Parley se estaba agotando, lo que llevo al azabache a la medida más desesperada.

\- Si en dos días no logro satisfacerle… Podrá deshacerse de mí con todo gusto.


End file.
